Because I do
by PinkBeatle11
Summary: Michael and mia love eachother but they dont know how the other feels. Then something happend and mia freaks out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Mia's Pov

Can life get any worse? I've had the most awful day today.

First I woke up late and I forgot to brush my teeth. Then when I got to my locker this morning Lana and Josh were making out. I don't get it I'll drop a gum wrapper on the floor and Ms.Gupta will give me a long lecture, but josh is getting to second base in the school hallway and they don't even get a speech, life is so unfair.

So I go to my locker and I say "Uh, can you please move?" Then Lana's like "No why should I move you should be at home trying to think of ways to keep a boyfriend."

I of course turn bright red and walked away as quickly as possible. And when I was walking away I tripped and fell right on my face. And you know who was right there?

Michael.

I turned even brighter red and let me tell you that is not an easy thing to do.

Of course Michael was a total gentleman, helping me up and asking me if I'm okay. He is such a nice guy, no wonder I'm in love with him. Not to mention that he's really nice and really hot. Oh, michael.

Ok back to my day. I got a D on a Math test, which will not help my grade.

Then at lunch I spilled milk all over my shirt.

And in science it was really awkard with Kenny being my lab partner. We havent really been speaking since I broke up with him.

The Grandmere gave me a lecture about keeping my milk in the carton and not on my shirt.

Oh and I saw Michael taking to some girl in the hallway. I wonder what thats about?

Michael's POV

You know one day I'm going to tell her I hove her.

I can't stand it anymore. I see her every day and each time I want to rush up to her and tell her I love her.

And I suppose I'm kinda relieved that she broke up with Kenny.

He was always talking about how much he loved her and how they made a perfect couple.

I sware every time he said that I wanted to knock him out right there and tell him shes mine.

But the thing is shes not, and I have to accept that.

. But one day I hope she is. Because one way or the other, even if she spits in my face. I Will tell her.

* * *

Please Read and Review, i should get the next chapter in soon. 


	2. chest

Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters.

POV stands for Point Of View

* * *

Mia's POV

I went to Lilly's today and I wanted to find out why he was talking to that girl so I asked.

"I saw Michael yesterday in the hallway talking to some girl. What was that about? Are they dating?"

"No they're working on some project togethor. Why do you want to know?"Lilly asked

"Oh, no reason, just wondering." But she looked as if she didn't believe me.

Then Michael walked into the room. With... No... Shirt...On. And he has a nice chest.

Then he asked Lilly "Do you know where the remote is",

Then he looked at me and stopped. He must have not know I was there.

"Its probably under the couch" she paused then added " and put on a shirt. Its gross when you walk around like that. Plus we have company, and I don't think Mia wants to see your bare chest." Lilly said

But I don't mind, I don't mind at all.

Then Michael walked off.

But if he wanted to walk around without a shirt on that was okay with me.

Michael's POV

I don't know why I just did that.

It was just so hot that I took off my shirt. But I wouldn't have if I knew Mia was there. She must think I am a loser now.

And the second I saw her I knew I was turning red so I hurried out of there.

I am such an idiot. I really wish I hadn't of done that.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I Promise the next ones going to be long

But Read and Review!

p.s. Thanks for the reviews


	3. Star Wars& peanut butter and jelly

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thanks for all the Reviews!

* * *

Mia's POV

Lilly and I were about to watch a movie, but then Boris called and said that there's some problem

with his violin and he needs Lilly to help him.

So I'm in her room right now watching Stars Wars 2 Attack of the clones. It was a pretty good

movie but not as good as the originals.

It's the part where anakins arm is trapped on the conveyor belt. Oh and the 3rd Movie just came

out. I thought is was good. Hayden Christensen is hot though not as hot as Michael (of course)

The door opened.

Michael just walked in, doesn't he know that Lilly's not here?

"Oh, Hi Michael, I said.

"Hi, Um I'm looking for my camera, I thought Lilly might have it... wait where's Lilly?"

"She went over to Boris's to help him with his violin."

"That's just like Lilly, she has company over and then leaves to go see her boyfriend.

"I don't mind she won't be gone that long. I said. I think your camera is on her desk."

"Okay thanks" than he looked at the screen.

" Whatcha watching?"he asked

"Star Wars 2"

"That ones alright" he said

"Yeah I like it."

"Do you want to watch it with me? Its's kind of lonely watching it by myself." I said

And to my surprise he said "Sure."

Then Michael plopped down on the couch next to me.

OMG! It's the part of the movie where Padme confesses her love for Anakin. Then they

kiss. Now who would ever think that I would watch this scene with the man I'm in love

with. Though, its kinda awkward.

I guess Michael feels that way too because he just asked me if I wanted to get a snack.

Michael's POV

I just had to get out of there.

If I didn't I probably reach over and kiss Mia. Then she would think I was an even bigger

freak.

So I asked her if she wanted to get a snack, and she said "yes."

So we're in the kitchen so I asked her if she wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and she said

yes so I got out all the supplies. Peanut butter,jelly,bread, two knives, two plates.

And we had a pretty good system I thought, she did the jelly and I did the peanut butter.

The sandwich's were pretty good I thought, probably only because I was eating them sitting next to

Mia.

She just looked so beautiful that before I knew what I was doing I reach over and kissed her on the

lips and to my surprise she kissed me back.

But then I heard the front door open and Lilly shouted " I'm back."

So I quickly walked out of the Kitchen and into my room and shut the door.

* * *

Please Read and Review.

Sorry if I didn't spell anakin right.


	4. Mia's POV

1**Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters

Mias POV

Just the Lilly came in. And when she saw me she stopped.

"What happend?" she asked

"Why do you ask?"

"Its just the look on your face."

"Its probably just this peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I really liked it." I said smiling.

Then she got a disgusted look on her face and said

"EWW! I hate peanut butter."

I wanted to change the topic so I asked

"Whats up with Boris?"

"He wanted me to hear a song he'd been working on, do want to continue our movie marathon?" she asked

So we sat down and started watching Charlie's Angel's.

But I couldn't concentrate. I just kept thinking about that kiss.

Was it just in the moment? And Michael only kissed me because he thought thats what I expected?

And then he just ran out of there because he was ashamed?

I bet thats what it is. He doesn't really like me that way. Now he probably hates me. Now my life is over!

How am I supposed to act around him now?

**Sorry that its short.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Hopefully it's been worth the wait.  
Please Read and Review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own princess diares

Michael's POV Oh my gosh...

Did I really do what I did?

I can't believe I really kissed her. What's going to happen? Will Mia not talk to me anymore? She did kiss me back

and not push me away like I expected her to. Maybe she likes me the same way I like her.

I wonder if she told Lilly about the kiss... I doubt it.

I think I should tell her how I really feel. I've loved her for such a long time, maybe I should just get it over

with and tell her how I really feel.

Who know's maybe she won't hate me.

Okay that what I'm going to do.

Mia's POV

So Lilly and I are watching the movie when Michael Came in.

He said "Mia, can I talk to you for a minute?

Oh no, He's going to tell me he hates my guts and never wants to look at my ugly face again.

"um.. ok." I said

Then we walked into his room.

"Mia, about the kiss..." he said

"I know, you don't have to say anything" I said

"So, you know?" he asked

"Yes, it's kind of obvious. I said

"It is?" He looked kind of scared then.

"Yeah, with the way you ran out of the room, I could tell that you hated me." I said

"wait, hate you, i d..." Michael started.

"Its ok Michael I get it, I'm just a stupid teenager."

"But Mia you're not, I lo... Michael said

But I cut him off, "Michael, can you stop it" I said as I started to leave the room.

"Mia I don't hate you" He started to say something else but I ran out of the apartment to fast to hear.

Please read and review, I not going to update until I get at least 15 reviews.  
Thanks! 


	6. Because I do

**Again I am so sorry I havent updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries.**

* * *

Michael's POV

I can't believe Mia thinks I hate her. Why on earth would she think that?And why did she run off?

Just then Lilly ran in. "What did you say to Mia, why is she so upset?" Lilly asked

"I just... your gonna find out anyway so... Mia and I kissed in the kitchen when you were gone and..."

Lilly cut in "You guys kissed! Its about time, you've only loved each other for about forever."

"How did you find out that I love her? Wait... she loves me too?" Michael asked

"Well duh! She always goes pink when you're around and she's always staring at you. It's obvious to everyone but you that she loves you and its obvious to eveyone but her that you love her." Lilly said.

"That's just the thing, I tried to tell her that I love her but for some reason she thinks I hate her. Then she ran out before I could tell her that I love her. I just don't get it." Michael said

"She probably thinks that you were gonna say that the kiss was a mistake and that you hate her." Lilly said.

"Well I don't, I love her! said Michael.

"Don't tell me." Lilly said

"I have to go find her." Michael said as he went out the door.

"Its about time." Lilly said with a smile.

Still Michaels POV

Okay so what am I going to say to her?

Just then Michael arrived at Mia's aparment.

Ding-Dong!

Mrs.Thermopolis answered the door.

"Oh, hi Michael." she said

"Hi, uh is Mia here?" He asked

"Yes she is, she's in her room, come in." Mrs.T said

"Okay thanks." He said as he walked to Mia's room and knocked on the door.

"I really don't want to talk mom." Mia said.

"Its me Michael, and I think we should talk. he said

Then she opened the door. "Michael, why are you here? I thought we talked at your apartment." she said

"No, you talked at my apartment, now its my turn." He said as he walked into her room and closed the door.

"Mia I don't hate you. I have never hated you and I never will. I was trying to tell you that I ... well I love you Mia. I love the way you smile, I love the way you laugh, I love the way you're always writing in your journal.I love it when you speak. I love you." he said.

Mia was just staring at him.

Then she spoke," But why do you love me?"

I love you because whenever you're around Im happy. I love you because you're not around I feel like i could die. I love you because your you Mia. I love you because I do." he said

Then he stepped towards her and took her into his arms and kissed her.

The end!

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!-----superkittydude11**


End file.
